Bedtime Tales for Tired Tau'ri: The Sleeping Cutie
by k8ec
Summary: Tired? Can't get the childern to sleep? Try reading our brand new, never before published galactic fairytales!
1. Chapter 1

BEDTIME TALES FOR TIRED TAU'RI : - The _Sleeping Cutie . . ._

_Set: Seasons 9/10 - or is it …???_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, Gekko and the actors who so wonderfully portray the characters. I just get to play with them for a short while (cries _

_ forlornly into pillow)._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**Part 1****: Once Upon a Time …**

"But _Vala_," came the whine from the top bunk, "You _promised_ that if we went to bed on time, you'd tell us a story from your time as a Space Pirate!"

"Yesth! You promithed!" squeaked a second, younger voice from the bottom bunk.

"And Uncle General says that you should always keep your promises!" corroborated the first voice.

"Yesth!" agreed the second.

"_Pleeeeeeeaaassssseeee!_" came the clincher.

Vala sighed melodramatically.

Truth be told, she loved telling stories almost as much as she loved collecting treasure - and embarrassing Daniel!

"Well, I suppose I could tell you a very _short _one," she agreed, to screams of joy, "But only if you promise to sleep without a fight tonight!" she added, mock growling at the two eager faces peering at her.

"We promise!!" came the earnest response.

"Alright then. Let's see…Should I tell you about the time I crash landed on a jungle planet and was nearly eaten by a truly ferocious tribe of cannibals (which would have _seriously_ upset a full half of the men in the Kampok System)? … Hmmm … Maybe _not_ after dinner and ice-cream!"

"Awww!"

"How about the time I discovered an _**enormous**_emerald perched all alone on a pedestal in a damp, dirty and _extremely scary_ narrow passageway, only to be chased by an enormous boulder when I attempted to retrieve it - _purely_ for scientific research, of course!"

"That's _Indiana Jones_!" scoffed the eldest.

"_No_, no it isn't!" insisted Vala, "George Lucas actually _stole_ the whole concept from _my personal _experience! - I should have _charged_ him for lost royalties!!" she stated with indignation.

At the dubious looks she was getting, Vala decided to try once more.

"Wait! I know which story I can tell you." Vala added excitedly.

"What? _What_?" came the chorus.

"Well, settle back on your pillows and I'll tell you …!"

"Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, _far _away from Earth, there was a beautiful city on a beautiful and largely peaceful planet."

"The city was ruled wisely by a King and Queen, both beautiful and just, who lived an idyllic life - with one notable exception …" she paused for effect. "They had _no children_ to pass their beautiful kingdom onto when they became too old to rule, and it made them very sad indeed."

"Whath's idyllic mean?" asked the voice from the lower bunk.

"Um, well, it means perfect - couldn't be better."

"Oh! But why did they want children so badly? Daddy sthometimes says he doesn't know why he and mummy had any!"

"He's _joking_, yousilly baby!" said the older child. "He doesn't _mean_ it!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Vala said, giving the little one a quick hug. "Your daddy loves you all much too much to _ever_ not want you around - no matter _how_ exceedingly naughty you might have been!" she said with a half glare at the other boy.

"Now, where _were_ we…?"

"_The King and Queen couldn't have children_…"

"Ah yes! Well, the King and Queen had tried everything to no avail. Things like: wishing on a star, looking under the cabbage leaves and checking each stork that made its nest in the vast Castle grounds, until at last, they were told of an old sorceress who could provide a potion which would allow them to have a baby."

"So King Jon and Queen Grace summoned the sorceress to the palace and asked her what she needed to make it for them …"

_#_#_#_

_The 'old' woman did not look like _any_ old woman King Jon had ever seen before - for one thing, she looked to be in her thirties with bright red hair and flashy clothes, _and _she was surrounded by a cloud of fine pink smoke which smelt enticingly of sweet summer romances and a misspent youth! _

_He repressed a slight shudder. He __**knew **__she was old because he remembered her coming to the palace when _he_ was only a small child, looking and smelling the same as she did now, though his responses _then_ were definitely __**not**__ the same as they were now!_

_Fluttering her eyelashes at the handsome King, the Sorceress spoke up in a deep husky voice:_

"_We shall require a quarter bushel of Tallowsroot, three sprigs of Hemmdar's Bane, some Phalesphoedita, Angelica, four lumps of coal, one pint of fresh White Melaleuca Honey and two Lemons picked from a ten year old tree at the stroke of midnight on the night of the next full moon." _

_She paused, then added, "And half a gallon of the kingdom's finest Pear Cider. _We_ shall provide the serpent venom!"_

"_What!" cried the Court Physician, "This is impossible! Where are we going to find a lemon tree that is exactly ten years old? Not to mention that Hemmdar's Bane won't be in flower for another month - which is __**after**__ the next full moon, by the way; and what sort of medicinal potion uses serpent venom!"_

_The Queen also looked skeptical, "Sire, there is no logical reason that a mixture of those components will make any sort of effective potion! In particular, the serpent venom combined with the Phalesphoedita makes a powerful allergen which may trigger severe anaphylaxis in those susceptible to the plant, plus …!" _

_But the King put his fingers I his ear, only commenting: "I don't want to hear it, Grace!"_

"_But Sire…!"_

"_Lalalalalalalala…" continued the King, who with his male courtiers seemed quite taken with the Enchantress._

_#_#_#_

_Against all odds, and with the men of the castle working non-stop to find all the ingredients, they were ready for the Sorceress at dawn of the designated day._

_A massive, shiny copper cauldron sat on a short tripod in the Audience Chamber, and by early morning, the Hall was filled with the unspeakably __**horrid**__ smell of the partially prepared elixir._

"Vala? Whath's an exlithser?"

"Not exlithser, darling, _elixir_ - it's a potion or medicine."

"Why is she making it in the Hall? Why doesn't she make a mess in the shed or kitchen or sthomething?"

"That's a _very good_ question, sweetheart! The next time I talk to anyone from that planet, I will _have _to ask them that! But the sorceress was a very selfish and nasty old woman, so she probably didn't _care_ about all the other people in the castle choking on the fumes! Anyway …"

_At noon, the sorceress pronounced the brew complete, and dipped two silver goblets into the potion, cleaning them, then handing the first to the King, and the second, larger goblet to the Queen._

"_Your Majesties must consume two full goblets of the potion each day, one at noon and the other shortly before retiring for the night. You must continue with it until the entire cauldron is empty. Once the full course has been taken, the potion will stimulate your bodies 'humors'."_

_Looking at Queen Grace, she continued, "You will find yourself with child within two months of the final draught!"_

"_What payment do you seek for your work, Sorceress?" asked the Queen, with a skeptical look upon her face._

"_Why, Your Majesty!" the sorceress replied in a toady sort of voice, "It is but my _honour_ to serve the Crown!"_

"_No, seriously," added the King staring dreamily into the sorceress's green eyes, "what do you seek in recompense?"_

_Bowing her head in apparent contemplation, the sorceress thought for a moment before answering, "Ten gold pieces to cover my costs, and if I may be so bold, an invitation to the child's christening." She threw a flirtatious glance at the King from under her lashes._

_#_#_#_

"Whath's flirtatious?"

"Oh, well … um, never mind for now! I'll tell you _all_ about that word when you're older!"

"She means sexy"

"No, I do _NOT!_" Vala replied in something of a tizzy. "I meant _no such thing_! Now, do you want to hear the rest of this story, or shall I knock the lights off?"

"Whath's sex?"

"_Er_… _um_ … Well, darling, it's the way people from New Zealand say the number _six!_" said Vala somewhat desperately throwing an evil look at the boy in the top bunk, who simply smirked back at her.

"Now, er, where was I…? Oh yes…!"

_#_#_#_

_Against the will of the Queen, the King agreed and the sorceress left the castle for whatever hole she had crawled out from._

_Anyway, twelve months later, the entire Kingdom was celebrating the birth of a new Heir to the Throne - a beautiful baby boy with his mother's large, bright blue eyes and his father's golden brown hair._

_The Royal family made plans for an elaborate Christening to which all the most famous and important people in the land would be invited. They had decided to have three Fairy godparents for the baby Prince: Fairy Godmother Oma, Fairy Godfather Murray, and Fairy Goa'uldfather Selmak. These three would have a place of honour at the Banquet to follow._

"Vala, whath's a gool fafer?"

"Well, a Goa'uld is a special subclass of the fairies. There are good goa'ulds, such as Selmak, and bad goa'ulds, such as … well, others who _aren't_ part of this story!"

"Were you at the christening, Vala?"

"No, sweetheart. This happened a long time before I was born. A long, _long_ time! _I_ come into the story in the _second_ half."

"But you _are_ in the story?"

"Just wait and see!"

_#_#_#_

_So, the day of the Christening dawned bright and sunny, as befitted an occasion of such note. The dignitaries and other guests filled the Throne Room as the little Prince Dan … ah hum … Prince _**Nicholas **_was christened. _

_Finally, it was time for the godparents to give their special gifts to the gorgeous baby Prince._

"_May you grow to be as gentle, just and true as you are handsome, strong and skilled" gifted Oma, the Fairy of Nature._ "_And may you always remember that the Gem cannot be polished without Friction," said she, touching her ivy-twisted wand to the head of the baby to the polite applause of the guests and the beaming if puzzled parents._

_A rumble of distant thunder could have been faintly heard outside - had any one of the big wigs at the ceremony been paying attention_ _to such things._

_Gouldfather Selmak, Fairy of Wisdom, stepped up to the silver filigree cradle next._

_He touched the cradle with his grey metallic wand with the blue crystal tip and in his strange, dual tone voice he gifted: "May you be quick of intellect, and both knowledgeable and wise in the behaviour of mankind - past, present _and_ future_._"_

_The applause of the crowd was drowned out this time by the crack of thunder overhead and a sudden downpour of rain and hail. Several of the guests looked around in puzzlement at the sudden change in the weather, before returning their attention reluctantly to the ceremony._

_Frowning slightly, the imposing figure of Godfather Murray moved to stand by the cradle, his head turned towards the exterior of the castle, one eyebrow raised quizzically, as if sensing or listening to something no other could discern._

_Turning his attention back to the Christening gifts, the Fairy of Protection raised his heavy staff and lightly touched the four sides of the Prince's cradle, before letting the tip rest at its head._

_His deep voice sounded through the Throne Room:_

"_May you, Prince Nicholas, have the strength of the mightiest of your warriors, the skills of weaponry to rival no other, and …"_

_But before he could finish, a __**massive**__ thunderclap overhead resonated through the room, and the large double bronze doors to the Chamber burst open to the roar of the elements and the rush of gale-force winds…_

_#_#_#_#_#_#_


	2. Chapter 2

BEDTIME TALES FOR TIRED TAU'RI : - The _Sleeping Cutie . . . _

_Set: Seasons 9/10 - or is it …???_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, Gekko and the actors who so wonderfully portray the characters. I just get to play with them for a short while (cries _

_ forlornly into pillow)._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**Part 2****: **_** But wait! There's more…!!**_

Vala took a deep breath and glanced at her watch.

"I think we should stop there for now. I'll finish the story tomorrow night, okay?"

"_Noooo! _Please, Vala!"

"It's already waay past your normal bedtime. We don't want your parents saying I can't babysit again, do we?"

"They won't say that! Who else would they get to sleep over at our house while they're away!"

"Well I can think of any _number_ of people they could call who would just _love _to babysit their lovely boys for them!"

"Oh? Name them!" challenged Peter from the top bunk.

Throwing a frustrated glance at her miniature nemesis, Vala frantically wracked her brains in an effort to think of someone who hadn't been traumatized in the recent past from looking after the extremely energetic younglings.

"_Well_, there's Walter…"

"Dad said Walter nearly had a nervous breakdown, and the General threatened to send Dad to Antarctica if we damaged him again."

"What about Colonel Carter? _She_ tells _wonderful_ stories and she just _loves_ looking after children of your age!"

The older boy sniffed, "_She_ didn't last four hours! Once the twins had finished playing _Battle-of-Britain _with Dad's old models and started to wrestle WWF style, and then Mikey threw up all his dinner and jelly on the hall carpet, she sort of lost it with us! She said she was going to attach bolts to the outside of our doors and lock us in our rooms!'

"Oh Sam would _never _do anything like that! You boys must be tugging on my foot!"

"Yeth she did, Vala! _**And**_ she gave the others Heapsth and Heapsth of _really_ hard numberth to do before they could watch TV!"

"Yeah, she also locked herself in the bathroom for a long while! I thought I heard her screaming into a towel!" Peter agreed with a giggle in his voice.

Vala staredat the recalcitrant pair with a mock severe expression.

"It sounds as if you boys were _unspeakably_ horrid to poor Sam! I would have thought you would _love_ to have a genuine fighter pilot to look after you!"

"Yeah, right! As if _she'd _tell us any good stories - even if they _were_ made up!" Peter said with a pointed look at Vala.

"I'll have you know that _I never _make up _my_ stories!"

Peter just smirked.

"Anyway, despite your efforts, I still remember that it's time for you to sleep! If I don't leave soon you'll have Dr. Jackson to deal with! And I have to tell you, he is nothing but a _horrid, old grump_ if he has to interrupt his Discovery channel to pull me away from something!"

"But Daniel's really, _reeeaaally_ nice, Vala!" Mikey insisted. "He never getsth angry with us, or yells or be's mean or noffing!"

"Yeah! He's almost as cool as you!"

"_Really?_" Vala asked, pleased to be considered cool, even if it was by two small boys.

"Really! So can we pleeeeease have more story? It's Saturday tomorrow!!"

"Oh well! Maybe a _little_ bit more, then! - But you both have to save me from big bad Daniel! - pinky promise?"

"Pinky Promise!!"

_#_#_#_

_Before Fairy Godfather Murray could finish, a massive thunderclap overhead resounded through the room, and the large double bronze doors to the Chamber _burst_ open to the roar of the elements and the rush of gale-force winds._

_As everyone in the chamber turned and stared, an imposing figure in elaborate, if tacky, amber and gold robes appeared in the doorway. A severely pis… er… __**annoyed **__figure with flaming red hair and a temper to match._

"_Oops!" said King Jon, suddenly remembering the thing he just __**knew**__ he had forgotten to do._

"_I thought you said you had invited her!!" Queen Grace asked in a belligerent undertone, staring daggers at the hapless King. "You promised that you would send off the invitation yourself when I couldn't find the address!"_

"_Yes, well … Seems I … __**may **__… have … _forgotten_ … to send it!"_

"_If __**anything**__ happens to Nicholas because of your negligence, it won't __**just**__ be an angry sorceress you have to deal with!"_

"_Sorceress Hathelda!" said the King, arising from his seat, "Long time, no see! __**So good**__ of you to join us! Please, your seat awaits you," he said with a slight grimace, frantically motioning for one of the lesser relatives to vacate their seat for the Sorceress._

_Hathelda glowered at the King and Queen from the doorway before striding purposefully down the aisle to stand before them and the cradle containing the baby prince._

_The Queen gripped the side of the cradle tightly, afraid of what was to come._

"_One would have __**supposed**__ that a _grateful___ruler would see fit to allow One to be a Godparent to the Royal infant - especially as, if not for One's very own __**patented potion**__, the child would not even exist!" the disgusting old hag snapped furiously._

_A murmur of consternation could be heard through out the hall as the Sorceress's words rang out. _

"_It seems only just that __**I**__ should be allowed to gift the child as well!" she added in a malicious voice, glaring spitefully at the Queen._

_She pulled out a wand which looked as if it were made of three entwined, hissing snakes and touched the head of the sleeping infant._

"_Prince Nicholas," she intoned, "May your intellect and curiosity … be your __**downfall**__!" _

_Gasps of horror could be heard from the assembled nobles. _

_She continued:_

"_By the eve of your twenty-first birthday, you shall have pricked your finger on a broken shard of Alteran crystal and I shall take back to me in death he whom I had previously assisted to life!"_

_Ignoring the shouts of outrage and horror from the assembled nobility, and the wails of anguish from the Queen, the __**despicable **__Hathelda laughed maniacally before blowing a mocking kiss at the distraught King, and disappearing in a puff of noxious pink smoke. _

_#_#_#_

"Huh!" sniffed Peter, obviously not buying the story. "How can anyone die from a cut?!"

"Well, it _**was**_ a _magical _crystal!" Vala insisted.

"A crystal magicked just to _kill _you? _**Sure!**_"

"Anyway, who's telling this story! _That's_ what the witch said, and whether _you_ think it logical or not doesn't change it in the slightest!"

"_As_ I was saying before being so _**rudely **_interrupted…"

_#_#_#_

_The King was bellowing, the Queen was in hysterics, and the nobles were wringing their hands while simultaneously plotting how to become next in line should the curse fall true._

_Amidst all the turmoil, there was a single source of calm and quiet._

_Fairy Godfather Muscles …um…__**Murray**__ moved up to stand by the side of the cradle. He thumped his staff onto the floor three times, releasing a loud, melodious toll as of a large bell with each strike._

_The hubbub died down with astonishing quickness as the participants looked once more to the Godparents for direction._

_Selmak stepped forward and in a voice which effortlessly penetrated to the farthest corners of the room said to the Royal parents: "If I am correct, I believe Fey Murray was yet to complete his gifting?!"_

"_Indeed, Fey Selmak, and as such it __**may**__ be possible to partially mitigate the affect of the curse cast upon Prince Nicholas!"_

"_You can?" King Jon asked._

"_I _may_" came the reply._

"_But you _**will**_ try?" begged the Queen._

"_Indeed! Though it would have been prudent not to antagonize the sorceress if you were indebted to her!" he added, with a pointed look at the King._

_Ignoring the grumbling of the King, Murray raised his staff in both hands, high above his head, intoning deeply:_

"_May you, Prince Nicholas, have the strength of the mightiest of your warriors, the skills of weaponry to rival no other, and …"_

_Everyone leaned in closer to try to hear what this Fairy Godparent could possibly come up with to divert the curse from the baby. _

"… _and luck unparalleled in the history of this land. May you not fall __**victim**__ to the touch of an Alteran crystal, but rather, fall into a deep sleep from which you may only be awakened by True Love's kiss!" _

_The King spluttered with indignation._

"_**That's **__your idea of how to counteract a curse on an innocent child? __**Luck**__?... A__** Kiss**__? How is __**that **__going to help anything?!!"_

_Narrowing his eyes in an obvious sign of deep annoyance, Murray retorted, looming over the King: "If you had but delivered the invitation, such actions would not have been necessary!"_

"_Now wait just a minute …!"_

_Selmak interrupted, "Your Majesty! There are set rules to follow in counteracting a high level curse of this nature! Had the Sorceress been __**unjustified**__ in her casting of the curse, then the options available to us would have been greater. But seeing that she had a legitimate grievance under magical law, we are severely restricted in what we can do. The magic itself will not allow the complete removal of a __**just**__ curse!"_

"_Hey! What can I say? We were set up! She _looked___like Mary Steenburgen… with red hair…red … _straight_ hair - of _course _I trusted her! - The pink smoke didn't help either!"_

"_You cannot push a cow's head down unless it is drinking water by it's own will," said Oma, to the King. _ "_With all due respect, Sire, we need a firm plan. First we must remove and destroy every piece of Alteran crystal in the land - no matter what the cost to our industry or our ease!" declared the Queen. "If there are no crystals, Nicholas cannot fall to the curse!"_ "_Hathelda will attempt to ensure her curse comes to pass no matter _how many_ precautions you may take! At some point in time, when Nicholas is between the ages of 16 and 21 years of age, she will attempt to enforce the curse. This is not a mundane problem to be solved by quick wits, this is a magical invocation! Someway, somewhere, a piece of crystal __will __find its way into the possession of the Prince. We need to ensure that when it does, Hathelda cannot carry out the rest of her plan." Selmak said._ _The Queen stared wide-eyed at Selmak. "What do you mean by the __rest __of her plan? What __more __can she possibly do?"_ _Selmak grimaced at his slip and placed a consoling hand on the distraught Queen's arm as Murray explained. _ "_This is not the first time during the course of her unnaturally long life that Hathelda has attempted such as this. She plans long and carefully, only targeting the most handsome, most gifted royals or nobles. She causes the 'death' of the young man she stalks, then while all are grief stricken and in turmoil, steals the boy away with her and revives him through some form of necromancy, ensorcelling and enslaving him as her consort for the remainder of his life!"_ _The Queen sobbed. "Is there nothing that can be done? Is there no way to protect our son from this spell?" she implored._ "_There is not, Queen Grace, apart from that already mentioned - to confiscate and destroy all Alteran crystal in the realm; and to be vigilant in the protection of the Prince."_ "_You cannot prevent the birds of sorrow from flying over your head, but you can prevent them from building nests in your hair," Fey Oma said with what sounded suspiciously like a hiccup._ _The King and Queen looked to Selmak for interpretation._ "_What I _think _she means is, everyone has their own trials to overcome in the course of their life; but there is no need to let them become an overwhelming permanent fixture." _ "_Has she been smoking too many of those plants of hers again, or is she always this way??"_ "_She __is __the Fairy of Nature!" commented Selmak with a huge sigh. "Too much inhalation of certain pollens does seem to induce these philosophical states."_ "_Philosophical? Is that what we're calling them now?"_ "_If three people say you are an ass, put on a bridle," the tipsy fairy floozy added with a sharp eye on the King as the Queen gave a half sob, half giggle._ _King Jon glared at the Fairy God mother._ "_Oh fer crying out loud! Can __someone__ give me a sensible option for what we need to do next!!"_

_#_#_#_#_#_#_

A/N: Not sure what's happening with this site at the moment, but the last half page or so of this chapter seems to have lost all the spaces between the lines! Hopefully this will fix it again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

BEDTIME TALES FOR TIRED TAU'RI : - The _Sleeping Cutie . . . _

_Set: Seasons 9/10 - or is it …???_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, Gekko and the actors who so wonderfully portray the characters. I just get to play with them for a short while (cries _

_forlornly into pillow)._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

Part 3: **_As I was Saying…_ **

"Vawa? "said Mickey, talking around the thumb that had taken up a permanent position in his mouth.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Do all the Faiwies wear pink fwuffy dresses wike on TV? Even the boy ones?"

Vala chuckled at the thought of Murray in a pink tutu, permanent scowl on his face!

"No, Darling! I don't think the boys would have been wearing 'fluffy dresses'. I doubt they would like that very much!"

"_Ewww!_ _Gross!"_ Peter threw in.

"So what _did_ they wear?" Mikey persisted.

Vala thought quickly. Again.

"_Well_, … _Murray_ wore a knee length, rust coloured robe with a decorative leather armor breast plate over it - as befits the Fairy of Protection … and _Selmak _wore long flowing robes of an ugly brownish-grey colour, and a cape of dark grey with arcane symbols along the edges."

"What about Faiwy Oma? Did she wear a pink dwess?"

"_She _had on a long, fooffy mauve-pink robe, draped with a light shawl or shrug or _something_ that rather closely resembled a white octopus with dangly tentacle bits floating all over! A _very_ … _unfortunate_ … choice of outfit for an 'A-Grade' do!!"

"_Double- Triple -_ _Ewww!"_

"I couldn't agree more, Peter! She might be a great Fairy, but the woman has _absolutely_ _no dress sense _whatsoever!!"

"But at least she doesn't turn into a bright pink goldfish wearing a crown!" Vala looked puzzled as both Peter and Mikey dissolved into laughter.

"Am I missing something, boys? Why would she turn into a pink-gold fish? Why would she turn into a fish at all?"

The boys burst out laughing again before Peter added: "Because she is a _Fairy God Parent!_ -Get it?!_"_

"Um … _Noooo!_"

"You know - the cartoon we watch in the afternoon? _Boy, magic, godparents, evil babysitter?_"

"_Er_ … still no! - Wait a minute! … Are you implying that I'm _evil_??!!!"

"NO!" "Well, _that's_ alright then! - Though I still have _absolutely no idea_ what this conversation is all about!"

"Never mind, Vawa" said Mikey consolingly, tapping her hand. "I'll get Daddy to tape it for you so you can watch it next time you stay over!"

"That's _very sweet _of you, darling! I'll look forward to that!"

"Now. Shall I continue with the story?"

"Yes, pwease!!"

"Okay, then. Well …"

_#_#_#_

_After a very quick pow-wow, the decision was made to feed the Christening guests the banquet that had been prepared, then encourage them all to leave as soon as possible so that a proper analysis of the situation could be conducted by the Godparents and the realm's powerbrokers._

_The meal was, in a word, superb! But, understandably, it was a rather somber one - given the events of the day thus far._

_The baby was a _**_complete angel_**_. Sleeping through the eating part, cooing and smiling beautifully through the meet and greet - though he __did__ take an intense dislike to one particular courtier - a weasley little man called Wellesly, or some such! _

_Once the guests departed, the Royal couple handed Prince Nicholas over to the Nanny to be bathed and put to bed in his private sleeping quarters, whilst the adults withdrew to the Council Chambers to discuss and plan their future course of action._

_King Jon was all in favour of searching out the Sorceress and killing her, but Selmak pointed out that apart from giving him a deep sense of satisfaction, this would do nothing to prevent the curse from being enacted in the timeframe stated._

_Queen Grace wanted to head up the team that would oversee the dismantling and destruction of the Alteran crystals and the evaluation of new technologies to compensate for their loss._

_The Court Physician wanted to do some tests on the baby to see if there was any sort of biological marker or chemical present that would allow Hathelda to control Nicholas once he reached his teens…_

_The discussions went on for hours with no firm resolution in sight. _

_Eventually King Jon dismissed his advisors and the rest of the palace staff and reconvened the meeting in his private rooms with just the Queen and the God parents._ _They needed a plan of action and they needed it NOW!_

"_So what you're telling me is that we have no real way of __ensuring__ Nicholas stays safe?"_

"_Not so we could guarantee it, Sire" answered Selmak._

"_So what do we do to minimise the risks?"_

_Oma reluctantly spoke up. "The only way I see to impede Hathelda's plan is to make it difficult for her to find the Prince."_

"_Like _**_that's _**_gonna happen when he's heir to the throne!" the King replied sarcastically._

"_Indeed, King Jon. And that is why I believe as Oma does. We must remove the boy from the castle and allow him to grow up not knowing he is the Prince."_

"**_WHAT!_**_ You want to take our SON away from us for whatever little time we may have with him, when you don't even _know _if you can prevent that Witch from getting to him? __I Don't Think So!__" boomed the King in an angry voice._

"_How could you ask us to give him up? To never _see_ him, _cuddle _him, _play_ with him, watch him grow and develop? How can you even __think__ that _**_anyone_**_** else **could possibly give him both the love and the knowledge he will need as future King?" the Queen demanded, tears of anguish and frustration running down her cheeks…_

_#_#_#_

"Oh! Poor Queen!!" sympathized Mikey in a sleepy tone of voice. "Mean old godfafers"

"I agree completely with you, sweetie! What a _terrible _thing to ask any parent! If _I_ was the Queen, I would have _bopped_ them all in the nose and told them to get out!" Vala said decisively to the giggles of the two boys.

"I bet they would have turned you into a frog or something if you tried!" added Peter, yawning.

"Well then, I would have croaked for them to be thrown into the deepest, _smelliest_ dungeon in the castle, never to be released!" declared their babysitter.

"The fairy Godmother didn't talk crazy in that bit, " observed Peter with a telling glance at Vala.

"Well it _had_ been several _hours_ since the ceremony, and even she was probably feeling too … _tired_ … to come up with more gobbledygook!"

"So what happens now?"

"Well …"

_#_#_#_

… _After much yelling and tears and anguish, the King and Queen reached an agreement with the Fairies._

_The Prince would spend the first five years of his life living with the King and Queen at the Palace, but in seclusion where no-one apart from a very few, select trusted servants, family and godparents could visit or see him. _

_He would then, to all intents and purposes, be sent to be 'Fostered' by another Royal Family - a common practice - sort of like that "Wife Swap" reality TV show, except using children!_

_In reality, Oma would place a magical block on his memories of his parents and life at the Palace which could only be removed by the breaking of the curse. He would then be re-introduced to daily castle life as the orphan of one of the King's retainers, and he spend the next six or so years as a Page or Squire, serving the Court._

_Although neither the King or Queen would be allowed one-on-one contact with their son (for his own safety), they could at least watch him grow and develop, and maintain indirect contact with the boy via the Castle in-house CCTV system (the __real__ reality TV)!_

_The final step would be the most difficult to successfully organize._

_Around the age of twelve, the Prince, as one of the Palace fosterlings, would be eligible for selection as an apprentice to one of the Realm's trade or professional 'Masters'._

_Normally the King would have no say in the distribution of the Palace's youth, but in order for the plan to succeed, he would need to ensure Nicholas' placement with one or more of his godparents, irrespective of where his actual skills lay._ _It was therefore decided that from this present year on, all placements had to have the approval of the King before being ratified. This way the King's interest would not be obvious when Nicholas' turn fell due._

_Once in his apprenticeship, the three godparents would take joint responsibility for the care and training of the heir to the throne until he reached the eve of his twenty-first birthday._

_The King and Queen were NOT amused. __However, they _sooooo_ did __not__ want to lose their precious son in any way, shape or form, to the dastardly sorceress who had blighted their lives._

_And so, hugging each other in silent grief, they accepted the plan put forward by the Fairy Godparents, and trusted that between them they could keep Nicholas safe and well until the time for the curse to fall active had passed. _

_#_#_#_

_The first five years passed as if in the blink of an eye._

_Nicholas grew from a sweet-natured, angelic baby to a happy, mischievous toddler and then a curious and carefree pre-schooler. _

_Though he lacked contact with children of his own age, his parents lavished on him all their love and devotion, making sure he knew just _how much_ they wanted him in their busy lives. _

_But all too soon it was time to implement Stage two of the Grand Plan._ _I_

_t was made known that the Prince was to be fostered in a faraway Kingdom by one of the Queen's relatives. As everyone in the Realm knew of the Curse, it was considered to be the only viable option to ensure the safety of the heir._

_As the Royal couple stood teary eyed and waved to the departing coach carrying their 'son' to his home for the next decade, the Godparents were putting together the final touches to ensure Nicholas could not be found._

_One day he went to sleep a well-loved Prince, and the next morning he awoke as a recently orphaned Page to the King (one of twenty or so)…!_

_#_#_#_

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. I will try to reply when I get the chance, but if not, your comments are much appreciated! [Feed the beast]!!!!!!!!! **: )**


	4. Chapter 4

_Set: Seasons 9/10 - or is it …???_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, Gekko and the actors who so wonderfully portray the characters. I just get to play with them for a short while (cries __forlornly into pillow)._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**A/N: **Reformatted and reposted for the second time, hopefully **with** the line breaks!!! _(- Would you believe, even with double spacing it still came out jumbled!!%##!?)_

**Part 4: _And now for something completely different!…_ **

Daniel leaned against the bedroom door, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched Vala tuck the blankets around the sleeping children, a wry smile tugging up the corner of his mouth.

"Finally got 'em to drop off," he observed as Vala turned around to face him.

Vala groaned, rubbing the small of her back lightly as she moved away from the bunk. "You would not _believe _how many questions they had! I'm quite certain that I've not had to answer _this_ many questions in all my _numerous_ incarcerations - all of which were _wrongful,_ I might add!"

"Out of practice?"

"Immensely!"

Ready for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely _not,_ darling! As Cameron frequently says, I'm 'wingin' it!"

Daniel chuckled lightly as he handed Vala the Chocolate and watched as she took several large sips, humming in appreciation.

"So, which of your thrilling 'Space-Pirate' adventures are you regaling them with this time?!"

"You sound as though you don't _believe_ my stories!" Vala complained with a pout; a ring of chocolatey milk froth around her pink painted lips.

"Well, it would help if I didn't recognize them as being traditional Western European fairytales given a distinctly Vala-type twist!"

"You know, Daniel, you read way too much and too extensively for your own good! You're just no fun at all!!"

Daniel just grinned as he led the way to the lounge room sofa. "What do you have planned for the boys?"

"Apart from one of those dog silencer collars I saw advertised on a late-night shopping show? … Well, Peter has a little league game which _you_ are supposed to be helping me with …"

"'Cos I know _sooooo_ much about baseball!"

Vala flashed him a luminously bright smile which caused no end of problems for Daniel's ability to breathe.

"Then Mikey has a birthday party at McDonald's … which Peter also wants to attend - if only to feast on their burgers!"

"Of _course_ he does!"

"After that, I thought we could head off to the Zoo for the rest of the afternoon. They have a new baby chimp that I think the boys will like, then back home for a dinner of hot dogs, fries and milkshakes; a good movie - something really violent, in a_ nice _way! - bath, then bed - with me finishing the story, hopefully, before their parents get back the following day!"

Vala took a very deep breath at the end of that statement, half in anticipation of Daniel backing out.

"Wow!"

"You _do_ still intend to help me with this, don't you Daniel? I'm counting on you!"

"Well, yes! I gave you my word I'd help, though I had hoped to have some time to finish that report for the General."

"Oh don't be such an old fuddy-duddy! That report isn't due until Wednesday, and if I know you, it's already three-quarters complete! Am I correct?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes, it's nearly done. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow to help out! Well, may be not so bright - not until the third coffee anyway!"

"Thank you, Darling! You know I _really _appreciate the help. I can _see_ now why Sam had a minor melt down last time she was here! Give me a Goa'uld bomb to defuse any day!!"

"You're loving it! Admit it! You have those kids eating out of your hand!"

Vala preened. "Well it is nice to see I haven't lost my touch! It's practically atrophied since I've been stuck on this primitive little planet of yours!"

At Daniel's raised eyebrow she added, "I was speaking figuratively, of course! Any planet that has such incredibly _sexy_ undergarments can't be completely backwards!"

"So what's your story about anyway?"

"It's called '_The Sleeping Cutie'_!"

"You mean, '_The Sleeping Beauty', _don't you?"

"No. I mean _'The Sleeping Cutie'_. It's about a Prince who falls victim to a curse and has to be awakened by True Love's kiss! _I_, of course, take the part of the rescuer who saves the Prince from his unending sleep!"

"If _you_ are the love interest and the story is supposed to be something that happened to you, why are you _here_? Why aren't you living 'happily ever after' with your OTL?"

"OTL?"

"One True Love."

"Who says I'm not?"

At Daniel's suddenly intent gaze, Vala hurriedly continued, "Well, you'll have to listen in tomorrow evening if you want to find out what happens, won't you?" "I can hardly wait!"

_#_#_#_

"Come on. I don't want to have to tell you again! If you're not in your beds in one minute, I'm _not_ going to complete the story!"

"Hurry _up_ Petesy!"

"I'm _coming! _It's not my fault I couldn't find my toothpaste!" the older boy grumbled.

"Well, darling, if you had left it in the bathroom as I told you to this morning, you wouldn't have had to search for it tonight, would you?!"

Peter rushed into the room and launched himself onto the top bunk just as the timer on Vala's watch finished its countdown."

"See! Told you I'd make it!!"

"Only just, Peter!"

"That's all I needed Vala!"

"Please, Vala? More story?"

"Can you finish it tonight for us? Please?"

"I'll try! But the sooner we start, the more likely it is we'll manage it! … Well! Are you boys ready?"

"Yeeaahh!"

"Now. Where did we leave off?"

"The prince had just woken up thinking he was an orphan."

"Right. So. …"

_#_#_#_

_Prince Nicholas, (now known to all as __Mel__, orphaned son of Sir Charles of Malthorn), struggled with the swords in his grasp and sighed as he entered the armory for the second time that morning._

_He deposited the freshly cleaned and treated swords carefully in front of the Steward of the Armory and stretched his shoulders back in an attempt to relieve the strain that carrying all the swords at once had caused._ _Sir Brayton nodded his approval of Mel's efforts and sent the boy off to the kitchen with a token for a glass of milk and a biscuit as a reward._

_Mel smiled in appreciation. Sir Brayton was notoriously hard to please, so the promise of the biscuit was the equivalent of resounding praise from any of the other masters, not the sign of a miser - though I _do_ think that as a reward it was rather inadequate!_

_The apprenticeship allocations - or Choosings, as they were more accurately known - were coming up in a week's time, and Mel was wondering what would happen to him. He didn't feel that he excelled at any particular task - except for some of the study-based ones, that was! __He wished he had parents whom he could ask for advice. But though he sometimes felt as if he could remember being held and cuddled and played with, whenever he tried to 'grasp' these fleeting glimpses of his past life, they seemed to dissolve in his mind leaving nothing more than a headache!_

_He frowned slightly as he dwelt on the ridicule he had to face on a regular basis from some of the 'beefier' squires who thought anything of an academic nature was a 'girly' pastime only suitable for unwanted orphans such as himself. Only people of 'family' and 'standing' got to be knights, and he _desperately_ wanted to be a Knight of the Realm - but __not__ if it was at the expense of his studies…!_

_#_#_#_

"Why would he want to do studies all the time? They've got nothin' to do with being a Knight!"

"Oooh, so _that's_ what you think, is it?"

"Well, Yeah! You don't need math or geography to fight someone!"

"Then how do you determine the best terrain for a battle or an ambush? Or the quantity of steel required to produce swords for all your retainers? Or what trajectory or angle of your canon or arrows or ballista will give you the best penetration into the enemy ranks?"

"Er, _experience_?"

"If you only relied on personal experience to get you through, how many new knights or soldiers do you think would survive their first skirmish?"

"Um…Not many?"

"That's right! Not many! _Someon_e has to do the planning and analysis of battle plans and such. Grunt soldiers don't have to, but then grunt soldiers never get very far, 'cos that's all they'll ever be - grunts! All they can do is fight. They don't _or can't_ or aren't expected to think! The leaders - NCO's or officers - are those who can analyse a situation and change or adapt plans to suit conditions, and hopefully get most of their men home to their families!"

She paused. "Of course I _have_ had the misfortune of working with … _leaders_ … who were _complete_ idiots … but they usually didn't last long enough to cause chaos - more than _once_, that is!" she added with a bright if somewhat evil smile.

"_Soooo,_ study is good then?"

"Study is _very _good!"

"Even these days?"

"_Especially_ these days! So, have we resolved this little problem, then? Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please Vala. Though now my future school life's gonna be _really awful!_"

_#_#_#_

_With three days to the Choosings, the King , Queen and Godparents gathered in the King's private chambers for a last minute brain weathering session to try to iron out any flaws in the 'Grand Plan'…_

"You mean brain _storming_, don't you?" asked a mellow voice from the doorway.

Vala looked up to see Daniel leaning against the frame of the door, an amused expression on his face.

"Why thank you, darling! I do believe it _was _a brain storming session after all! Anyway …"

_As usual, the King was impatient, the Queen nervous, and the godparents at various stages of preparation._

"_So, let me get this straight. The three of you have managed to foil at least __four attempts__ on Nicholas' life to this point, the last being only one month ago, yet you are only __now __telling us about it? Am I wrong, or does it not say _'Regent'_ on my robes?" the King said with heated sarcasm._

"_We did not wish to worry you unduly, King Jon," Godfather Murray replied._

"_Well I don't think four attempts could possibly be considered to be _unduly_ worrisome!" the Queen added, outraged._

"_In hindsight, it would most probably have been best to notify you."_

"_Ya think!"_

"_This is all beside the point," said Gouldfather Selmak, attempting to bring the conversation back on topic. "The time has come to decide on our final course of action, and we need to remain focused!"_

"_Indeed, Fey Selmak."_

"_We should split the duty of care between the three of us, each taking an aspect of his study to oversee and offer guidance."_

_The King and Queen stared at the CCTV feed which was playing on their ornate mirror, showing the Palace classroom where the Lord Seneschal Harriman was instructing the Squires in a history lesson._ _One of the students seemed to stand out from the rest due to a 'glow' (of sorts), that did not appear to be visible to anyone else in the room: Mel. Unacknowledged heir to the throne, certified genius and all-round good kid - despite his rather unfortunate life circumstances!_

_To a disinterested observer, there was nothing more remarkable about this boy than any other. __He was one of several boys with light brown hair. One of almost half the class who were tall, and one of five boys who had blue eyes. But there was something about the way in which these otherwise unremarkable traits combined together that made him stand out, even amongst a roomful of such children._ _Yet for all that, four other boys of similar age, build and coloring had been injured in obscure 'accidents' in the last year, and the people present in the room were convinced it was not at all coincidental!_

"_Your Majesties?"_

"_Hmmm?" the Queen responded, smiling as she listened to Mel correct the Seneschal on a point of law._

"_The disposition of Mel at the Choosing? Do you consider it best for all three of us to have a hand in his education?"_

"_Yes! In fact, I was considering whether all _five _of you shouldn't be involved!" she replied decisively. _

"_By five I take it you mean with the inclusion of Masters Brayton and Weir?"_

"_Yes. I am certain they are as dedicated to the Kingdom as we are, and they would cover areas of study not covered by your own areas of expertise!"_

"_This is true, Your Majesty. I, for one, have no objection to these two Masters being informed of the situation. Nor would I take exception to an offer of assistance on their part." Fey Selmak replied._

"_Neither would I, should you be certain of their reliability. They will add an extra layer of security for the Prince," added Fey Murray._

"_So it's settled then!" the King said, rubbing his hands together. "The five of you will have to organize a suitable timetable between you."_

"_Sire, perhaps we should hide the fact that 'Mel' is being apprenticed to _all five_ Masters in some way. Would it not be obvious otherwise that he is being shown preferential treatment? Is there any precedence in the past for such an occurrence?" the Queen inquired._

"_Very prudent, Your Majesty." Selmak agreed. "I believe that once or twice in the past hundred years, a student has come along who is so strong in all areas that he has been apprenticed to all five chief Masters. Mel is certainly of that caliber, as are one or two others this year. We could just include them in the training, admitting that it will be easier to oversee three such outstanding apprentices with all five of the chief masters involved. After all, most of the work will be carried out in the Masters' Hall or on the military training field with the other apprentices, so it should not be noticeable that we are singling him out." _

"_Sweet! More people to guard Nicholas! Do we need to formalize this in some way? - So you don't all fight over him, that is!"_

_Fey Oma looked at the King as if he were a particularly stupid goldfish. "I don't think that will be necessary, Your Majesty. Those who wish to sing will always find a song."_

"_Huh?!?"_

"_Sire, you _**really **_shouldn't need that translated!" the Queen said with a slight hint of annoyance._

_The King grimaced. "Sorry … Habit!"_

"_Will we be able to have a greater interaction with Mel once he's training?" the Queen asked hopefully._

_Selmak hesitated slightly before replying; "Not really, Your Majesty. This is the critical period of the curse. The previous attempts on Nicholas' life have been somewhat haphazard or half-hearted. A sort of 'whittling down' of potential candidates in order to make the real job easier!"_

_The King sniffed. "And if she _had _killed Nicholas? What then?"_

"_I suppose she has some means of identifying him once an attempt had been successful. Maybe some sort of connection through the curse which allows her to identify him"_

"_Oh that's just _too weird _even for Hathelda! What __is__ she, a neurotic, nymphomaniacal necromancer or something?!?"_

"'_Or _Something'_ I believe King Jon!" Murray deadpanned as the King glared at him._

"_With all due respect, Sire, I don't think it matters if she is Hades himself! A large portion of this plan will inevitably fall back onto Nicholas, as I do _not_ believe we have any true means of deterring Hathelda from contacting him - at least at this juncture!" Queen Grace clarified._

"_The __Hell__ we don't!" yelled the King._

"_It is imperative that Prince Nicholas learns to defend himself to the very best of his abilities."_

"_I thought you'd made sure we had no more of those _Alternate _crystals anywhere in the Kingdom? So how could he possibly fall victim to one?" King Jon demanded of the Queen._

_Grace responded, eyes flashing dangerously; "__If __you'd paid attention __at previous meetings__** SIRE**, __you would probably remember that we _cannot_ guarantee there are not residual pieces of _**_Alteran _**_crystal lying around in antique equipment or thrift shop storerooms! Hathelda also has a number of well trained and probably well placed spies who can place crystals in Nicholas' path at strategic times. To the best of our ability, we have removed all such fragments, antiques and such from the realm."_

_She paused for a breath before continuing in a low, dangerous tone, "However, __Sire__; should you feel the _urge_ to take over the **Kingdom-wide audit **for yourself, I'm sure you'll have more than enough time to spare for it - seeing that you will have _**_all_**_ your evenings and nights __free__ until after Mel's twenty-first birthday - _at least_!"_

_The King gulped as the true meaning behind his wife's words penetrated his anger-ridden brain._

"_No, I'm sure that won't be necessary!" he replied in a rather high pitched voice. "No-one could possibly be as thorough as you are My Dear!"_

_The Queen just gave a slight, satisfied smile, while graciously inclining her head at the King._ _The Godparents just looked at each other and sighed deeply._

_#_#_#_

"What did she mean?"

Vala suddenly realized once more, that her entire audience was comprised of two young boys - _and _Daniel.

She smiled widely, trying to think of something to distract them, but Peter spoke first; "It means that the King will be sent to the dog house and not allowed to sleep in his bed!"

"Oh! Like Mummy tells Daddy when he comes home late from a 'night out with the boys'?"

Vala sniggered before replying, "That's it, clever one! The King would have to sleep in the smelly old dog house and would not be allowed to even _kiss_ the Queen goodnight or get a goodnight cuddle!"

"I wouldn't like that!" declared Mikey solemnly.

"Neither would I!" added Peter.

"And I _definitely_ wouldn't like it!" Daniel threw in, laughing silently at Vala's expression, hidden meanings heavy in his voice.

Vala threw a heavy-lidded glance at Daniel before continuing, "Well, I'm sure the King will learn not to annoy the Queen again, won't he?"

"If he's not too dumb to remember!" Peter said.

"Oh, I think the King is not nearly as blind _or_ as dumb as he sometimes makes out, Pete." Daniel replied.

"Isn't he?" Vala asked, raising her eyebrows at the archaeologist's comment.

"No, he definitely is not."

"That's just as well, then, 'cos I don't know how _long_ the Queen would be able to put up with him otherwise!"

Daniel just grinned.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_


	5. Chapter 5

_Set: Seasons 9/10 - or is it …???_

_Spoilers: None_

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, Gekko and the actors who so wonderfully portray the characters. I just get to play with them for a short while (cries __forlornly into pillow)._

_#_#_#_

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed recently. I've had the 'flu for a while and haven't been able to reply in person. Hopefully this time!!!! (nudge, nudge, wink, wink).

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Part 5: _Decisions, Decisions…!_ **

_The day of the Choosing dawned overcast and heavy as with impending rain._

_Not the best of omens,' Mel thought to himself as he trudged down to the innermost courtyard. _

_Forty-four squires and other castle younglings, both male _and_ female, jostled for a frontline position - to be nearest the King when he came for his final inspection. There was an air of suppressed excitement, anticipation of a new phase in their life._

_Mel hid himself as far to the back as he could without making it look obvious. _

_He had no close friends to share the moment with, though he was sure that Gareth and some of the other grunts would be more than vocal in their derision, irrespective of the placement to which he was assigned._ _He only wished he would be able to continue with his more academic studies in some way._

_The 'Big Five' Masters were entering the courtyard on foot, accompanied by the King himself. _

_Master Brayton, aside from being the Steward of the Armory was also a weapons master, specializing in military tactics. Mel had always excelled in tactics and strategy, and if he had to specialize solely in one of the military streams, he hoped it would be this one. _

_Master Teel was the sword and side-arms specialist. A hard taskmaster, he would allow no slacking and no tomfoolery. _

_Master Jacob taught lore, and science. Mel knew of no-one who actually _wanted_ to be placed with him. He only took one or two students at most to be his apprentices._

_Master Mar taught philosophy, herb lore and a smattering of the arcane arts. She was thought to be _'a few sandwiches short of a picnic'_ - so to speak - often lapsing into bewilderingly obscure language that was likely to make the sanest person permanently cross-eyed trying to decipher it!_

_The last of the five was Master Weir, the King's lead Diplomat. It was she who saw to the organisation of policy and treaties for the very undiplomatic King, and though she had a number of assistants, she always took part in the Choosing - believing it to be her duty to instruct the next generation of leaders in the more subtle and painstaking requirements of the bureaucracy. _

_Aside from these, there were at least ten other Masters whose expertise lay in such diverse areas as animal husbandry, provisioning, art and sculpture and metal working. _

_Mel had watched the Choosing on a number of previous occasions, but this time he saw that the King looked a lot less bored, and the Masters rather more tense. _

"_Oh fer crying out loud!" said the King, "Would one of you _**_'experts'_**_ just get on with it already! Some of us rulers have important games … er … _**work**_… to be attending to!"_

_Master Weir shook her head in silent disbelief before turning to address the awaiting students._

"_As members of the Palace community, you've all had the opportunity to observe a Choosing. This time, you will be experiencing that Choosing first-hand. Some of you will get only one offer. If you choose to pass on that option, then you will remain in your current position here at the Palace until you attain the age of fifteen years, at which time you will be free to leave to make your own way in the world."_

_She paused to look over the anxious young faces before her._ "_You will partake in no more Choosings. There _are_ no second chances." _

_A murmur of disquiet sounded from the_ _children before her._

"_Those of you with more than one choice shall have time to consider your options, but the final say of where you shall be placed lies _**solely**_ with the King." __She gazed around to check that everyone was paying attention._ "_The decision presented to you will be final. At that point, your only option will be to accept, or to remain as you are."_

_There was silence, broken only by the shuffling of feet. _

_Mistress Mar then stepped forward, holding a large stack of parchment envelopes. __She peered dazedly at the squires before her saying; "Remember! The sheep has no choice when in the jaws of the wolf! To reject an honest chance is to limit your own potential!" _

_Mel shivered as she seemed to stare directly, and penetratingly, at him. He hoped that didn't mean his only offer was with her!_

_After the disquiet her _almost_ comprehensible words caused, she continued: "Once I have handed all of you your envelopes, Master Jacob will call out the placements for each person. You will then walk over and stand behind the Master concerned. If you have been placed with more than one Master, stand with whichever you chose until such time as they have spoken with you. When the final names have been read, you will then be free to retire to your quarters for the rest of the day to contemplate your future." _

_Once the hubbub died down once more, Master Jacob stepped forward, and with no further dallying, began the Choosing._

"_Alice Tanner: Master Teel … Beallon of Talok: Master Brayton … Borisch Dolan: Master Felmar … Brianne of Calster: Master Teel … Corl Walgon: Master Teel … Collene Dolan: Master Mar/Master Weir … Cutter Martis: Master Winton…Cuullen Angrom: Master Brayton …"_

_Mel could feel shivers begin to rack his body and a cold sweat break out as the number of students remaining decreased at a seemingly alarming rate. Panic was setting in. _

_He could see Cutter on the verge of tears at his placement, but he couldn't feel sorry for him. He was one of the castle bullies, and for all his vaunted breeding and high opinion of himself, the only placement he had achieved had been with the Master Smith! If Mel hadn't been so petrified himself, he would have been elated!_

"… _Fergus Hoostler: Master Hirum … Finsdale of Gemsbridge … Master Finsbar … Francis Leven: Master Jacob/Master Weir/Master Teel/Master Mar …"_

_Loud conversation broke out as Francis stood frozen in front of Master Jacob, shocked and unsure of where to go. No-one in the last seventy years or so had been chosen by more than two Masters! __Mel was glad it was Francis and not one of the bullies who gained that honour. Life with them was unbearable enough without stoking their egos to an even greater extent! - At least Francis was nice._

"… _Gareth of Grizwald: Master Teel…Giacomo of Ravenscar: Master Kayed… Gwendolith o'Roderick: Master Felmar/Master Mar"_

_No shocks there! Mel thought to himself. No other place suitable for the concrete head of Gareth. And with Master Teel in charge, Gareth would be spending all his time with a harsh disciplinarian who allowed no free-loaders!_

"… _Gwethy Pike: Master Teel/Master Brayton … Harris Pike: Master Teel … Harry Delon: Master Teel … Henrith o'Harriman: Master Weir …"_

_Henrith was the Lord Seneschal's son, and a right royal ..._er_… _**_pain_**_ in the mikta he was, too! A slimy, obsequious, shifty boy who could be guaranteed to carry tales - real or not- if it got him into the Masters' good books. _

_Mel _reeeaallly_ disliked him._

"_Lucy o'Joland: Master Mar … Marc Melno: Master Brayton … Maread Tomas: Master Finsbar … Mel of Malthorn: …"_

"_Hear we go!" thought Mel, bracing himself for the worst._

"_Mel of Malthorn: Master Brayton/Master Teel/Master Mar/ Master Weir/Master Jacob …"_

_As an upwelling of sound engulfed both the spectators and the participants, Mel stood in complete shock; mouth agape, his brain trying to make sense of what he had heard._

_Master Jacob looked over his glasses at the stunned boy and raised his eyebrows, questioning why he had not moved._ _Mel remained unmoving until prodded by on of the remaining students. He then slowly stepped down to stand near Francis - somewhere in the middle of the Masters. __He could feel all eyes upon him - not all of them pleased or just surprised. _

_He didn't know why, but he felt strongly that _**someone** _nearby was having rather nasty thoughts about him!_

_Seriously__ nasty thoughts!!_

_#_#_#_

"Vawa? Why don't they know the faiwies are the masters?"

"Well, Mikey, as you will no doubt discover as you get older, adults are really, _reaaallllly_ good at _not_ seeing things they _don't want_ to see!"

She paused as she attempted to put her answer into words the four-year-old could understand. "They don't _expect_ to see the Godparents (and most of them wouldn't really know what they looked like anyway!) and so they don't see them! Anyway, the Godparents have been trying _very_ hard to make sure they were not discovered!"

"But they _sound_ just wike the Faiwies!"

"I _know_, sweetheart! How incredibly _silly_ of them not to see what is right before their eyes! I bet you'd never have made that mistake, would you?"

"Nuh uh! Not me _or_ Petesy!" Mikey added, taking his thumb from his mouth for added emphasis.

"I should _hope not_! I'm counting on you boys to be _much_ more observant when you are grown up!"

"Though all that talk about _'The Masters'_" Peter commented, making quotation signs in the air, "makes me think of _Dr. Who_!"

"Dr _who_?" Vala inquired, puzzled.

"Yeah, _Dr Who_!" Peter reaffirmed.

"Oh! You mean _Dr Who_! The strange man in the blue porta-loo who gives aliens a bad name!"

"He doesn't give aliens a bad name! He gives them a good one!" Peter stated indignantly.

"What's a portaloo? Is it the Harry Potter thing that takes you places?"

"No it's not! And aren't you a bit too little to be watching the Harry Potter movies?"

"I'm not little! Daddy says I'm pecroshush!!" Mikey firmly put to Vala.

"You mean _precocious_! And no it's not a port-key!"

"So what is it?"

"The Port-Key or the Porta-Loo, darling?"

"A Porta-Loo," Daniel quickly added, trying to make some sense of the multiple threads of mixed up conversation, "is a portable toilet - like the ones you see at carnivals."

"_Dr Who_ _sooo_ does NOT travel in a portable toilet!" Peter said, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"Well it certainly _looks_ like one! … Except blue and noisy, that is!"

"He travels in a TARDIS - **_T_**_ime _**_a_**_nd _**_R_**_elative _**_D_**_imensions _**_i_**_n _**_S_**_pace -_ a time machine and spaceship rolled into one! It looks like an ancient Police Box from England!"

"Looks pretty pokey for a space ship! Not to mention that it would seem like a bumpy ride! Why doesn't he trade it in for a newer model? I hear the Melfens make a nice compact model ship with fast intergalactic and FTL capacity!"

"UH HUM!!!" Daniel cleared his throat whilst staring sternly at Vala. "Isn't this all _somewhat _off the point of your story? If you want to talk about other TV shows, maybe you should leave the story for another time."

"Noooo! I want Vala to finish it! Pleeeaaassse!!!"

"OK then! The Science Fiction discussion is officially held over for the next time! Okay?"

With a quick apologetic glance at Daniel for almost giving away sensitive information of the _Classified_ kind, Vala rubbed her hands together in glee, "We're getting closer to the good bit!"

"The _good_ bit?" Daniel inquired, with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, Darling, the good bit! Where **_I_** appear in the story for the first time!"

"I was afraid of that!" Daniel said with a sigh. "So this is where it gets interesting, then?"

"Oh yes! This is where it starts getting _really_ interesting…!"

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_


End file.
